Ready! Set! Zip!
Introudction: The Gretch Runner is in the middle of the road, and after surveying his surroundings, dashes at hyperspeed onto a low plateau (Speedipus Rex). Then, she continues to another set of mountain roads and leaves dust clouds everywhere. Meanwhile, Isabella E. Coyote (Petius'-''Petius'') emerges from her hibernation and is soon fully waken by the Beep-beep of his opponent. She peeks over the plateau to see the Gretch Runner at the bottom, and runs down the vertical edge with a net and cage to have a nice pet. Gretch Road Runner taunts her nemesis by dodging at the last possible moment and allowing Isabella to hit herself on the rock floor. The chase moves to the real roads, but before long the Gretch Runner escapes and creates more dust clouds, causing Isabella's entire jaw to hang open and then drop out as she enters the dust cloud. Isabella trails dust as he reclines on a low rock to dream her next plan. 1. Isabella covers an entire section of a canyon with glue, making sure to leave space for himself to stand. However, the approaching Beep-beep belongs to a truck and not the Gretch Runner. This leaves Isabella without enough time to safely escape the glue before being run over; she tries anyway and can't leap far enough before she gets stuck, and can only watch as she's flattened. So instead, Isabella covers a low rockface with glue from a distance and gets ready to throw a dynamite stick at the Gretch Runner as she passes. However, the Gretch Runner goes fast enough to cause the glue to part in the manner of the Red Sea, drowning Isabella in her hiding place and preventing her from throwing the dynamite away. She tries anyway, but can't remove the stick. Then, she begins walking with her butt (her legs also got caught on the dynamite because of the glue) in an effort to allow the wind to temper the fuse, then jumps into a nearby river. However, the explosive detonates in mid-leap, and Isabella pauses in midair before she falls into the water. 2. Isabella has set up a "DETOUR Thru Tunnel" through a hollow log, and the Gretch Runner "falls" for the trap by dashing in at full speed. The camera zooms out to see that the exit leads to nothing but air. But no Gretch Runner; the camera then cuts to the Gretch Runner perched on the very edge of the log. Isabella is puzzled and climbs in after her. The Gretch Runner beeps and exits out a hole in the top; Isabella peeks out after her, but her weight causes the log to tip over the cliff and down. 3. Now, Isabella hopes to flatten the girl with a 10,000-lb weight supported by a pair of pulleys. However, the weight doesn't drop when Isabella lets go of the rope; instead it drops on Isabella when she resumes the chase. Wile strolls into view in the posture of a walking barchair (with arms). 4. Hiding behind a cliff, Isabella lights a sequence of fireworks attached to a lasso, but fails to throw it at the correct time. Instead, Isabella continues spinning the lasso until the hissing fireworks blow up. 5. Next, Wile is loading himself in a slingshot and is backing up for maximum power..until he backs into the Road Runner, who beeps and surprises the coyote. He turns around and tries to grab the bird, but the slingshot pulls him just far back enough to miss him. The coyote floats 2 feet above the ground and flies into a tunnel, where he meets a truck coming the other way. He gets squashed into the grille as the truck rolls through the road. 6. Isabella uses an outboard motor, a jim-dandy wagon, a wash tub, water, and roller skates to create a hydropowered wagon that'll hopefully lead him on his quest. She soon passes a DANGER BRIDGE OUT sign and can do nothing to stop the wagon before she runs off the bridge. She unties himself from the wagon as it runs through the air, but sees the rope dropping to the river below - and worst of all, the wagon arriving safely at the other end of the bridge! Isabella funereally waves at the camera before she falls into the river. 7. Isabella observes the Gretch Runner's trajectory across the mountain and sets off her rocket to begin the chase again. The camera cuts to both the rocket and the Gretch Runner chicken-style until the Gretch Runner is shown to make a turn just before Isabella smashes into the middle of the curve. The rocket continues down through the mountain and out of a mine before giving up the ghost. Isabella sighs with relief - and then the rocket explodes, leaving her blackened. 8. Isabella uses a male Gretch Runner costume to attract her counterpart, but (predictably) only attracts a rout of girls who chase her down the road as the real Gretch Runner pulls into view with a "THE END" sign. THE END. Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes